La lista
by Carla Gray
Summary: El aburrimiento es muy malo. Y si no que se lo digan a Remus y Sirius...


Disclaimer: mi precaria situación financiera, mi debilidad por la pareja HG/DM y mi nuevo tono de pelo demuestran que no soy JKR. Bueno, eso y muchas más cosas que no tengo ganas ni tiempo de enumerar. En resumen, todos los personajes le pertenecen a ella y yo no sacó un céntimo por escribir sobre ellos.

Hola, mis queridas y queridos niñas y niños. ¿A que no esperabais saber de mí tan pronto? Es que para compensaros por lo mucho que tardé en actualizar os subo este mini–mini–mini fic que encontré por ahí perdido.

Os cuento un poco: es la cosa más breve que he escrito en mi vida (tres páginas en papel a una cara). Al principio pensé que formara parte de una historia más larga (como dos páginas más) pero se me cortó muy mucho la inspiración, lo dejé colgado y ahora (al fin) encontré la forma de terminarlo y publicarlo.

Un besazo a Ginny84, mi adorada beta, y a Anvy Snape, mi slytherin loca favorita, que han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo antes que nadie.

En fin, espero que os guste y os dé tiempo a sonreír un poco antes de que se acabe. Ahí va.

**La lista.**

- ¿Es qué no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? –casi gruñó un pálido y ojeroso Remus Lupin. La cercanía de la luna llena no contribuían a mejorar su humor. Y si a eso añadimos lo que estaba haciendo su compañero del alma...

- Veamos, llevo siglos encerrado en esta casa que detesto sin más compañía estable que un elfo grillado insoportable, el retrato de mi adorada madre, una botella de aguardiente de fuego y la voz del gilipollas de Snape recordándome lo "bien" que vivo... –Sirius Black fingió que meditaba la respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo durante unos segundos–. No, definitivamente no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

- Sirius –Remus se armó de paciencia, dispuesto a conseguir que su amigo no prosiguiera con la imprudencia que estaba cometiendo–, si nuestras compañeras de la Orden se enteran que te estás dedicando a puntuar distintas partes de su físico, te van a matar.

- No es sólo su físico –Sirius le mostró el pergamino, dividido en una cuadrícula con diferentes categorías–, también puntuó su personalidad. Además, para matarme tendrían que cogerme. Imagínate, veinte mujeres persiguiéndome con el único objetivo de ponerme las manos encima. Sería como volver a Hogwarts... –concluyó con un matiz nostálgico en la voz.

- No serán veinte mujeres –la apreciación de Remus no logró amortiguar el entusiasmo de su amigo.

El licántropo iba a atacar por otro frente, concretamente recordándole _quiénes_ serían las mujeres que correrían tras él, hasta que observó la puntuación que Sirius le estaba dando a cierta Auror.

- ¿Vas a ponerle _esa_ nota a Tonks? –preguntó usando el mismo tono que empleaba para sugerir sutilmente a un alumno que repasara la respuestas de un ejercicio.

- Sí. ¿No? –al notar la censura en los ojos dorados del licántropo, Sirius volvió a las puntuaciones de la pelirrosa–. A ver: Tetas: 6,5. Trasero: 7. Cara: 8. Personalidad: 6. Media: 7. Está bien...

- En absoluto, la personalidad de Tonks se merece más de un seis. Un veinte por lo menos –declaró Remus apasionadamente.

- Mmmm… Me temo, mi querido Moony, que tú no eres para nada neutral en este asunto.

- ¿Cómo que no soy neutral? –se picó el licántropo.

- Vamos a ver,. ¿a quién me recuerdas en estos momentos? –Sirius se columpió hacia atrás en la silla y fingió que estaba haciendo memoria en lugar de responder a la pregunta–. Ay, sí. A James. Cuando puntué con un menos tres la personalidad de Lily.

- Es que ahí patinaste demasiado. Una chica como Lily, con ese carácter endemoniado,. ¿menos tres de personalidad? No me extraña que James tratara de cortarte la cola en cuanto tomaste forma de perro...

- ¡Ey! Te recuerdo que Lily había conseguido que nos castigarán treinta veces en esa semana. ¡Y se hablaba con Snape! –agregó como si ese hubiese sido un pecado imperdonable–. Sé que debería haberle restado puntos en las demás categorías, pero ponerle un negativo en cara a la pelirroja esa sí que habría sido una injusticia. De todas formas, no es para tomárselo así, la personalidad es lo de menos. Nadie se fija en eso...

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan machista? Cuando tenías dieciséis años se podría achacar a tu inmadurez, pero ahora... Esa excusa no debería servirte –aunque Remus se temía que su amigo era tan inmaduro como siempre.

- Es esta casa –gruñó Sirius para sorpresa del licántropo–, hace que lo peor de mi persona salga a la superficie.

Sus ojos grises se deslizaron con odio por la cocina, como si ella fuese la directa responsable de todos los males de su familia. Sin embargo, su mirada se suavizó cuando devolvió su atención al pergamino.

- Vale, siguiente. ¿Qué le pongo a Hermione?

- Paddy, a Hermione no la puedes meter en la lista –le riñó Remus con tono de "¿cómo puedes ser tan burro?"

- Ya lo sé. Si es que eso de que sea menor... también me da un poco de mal rollo.

- No es por eso. Técnicamente, Hermione no es de la Orden –Remus abrió los ojos exageradamente al darse cuenta que él (el más formalito, caballeroso y correcto de los merodeadores) acababa de entrar en el juego de Sirius y soltar semejante burrada.

- Hermione, Tonks... –Sirius se inclinó hacia su amigo con una estudiada expresión de angustia–. ¿Debo preocuparme por esas tendencias asalta-cunas que te están saliendo últimamente?

- Sirius –gruñó Remus a modo de advertencia.

- Además, que ya tienes bastante con lo de ser licántropo, si encima te me vuelves pederasta... –siguió el moreno como si no escuchase a su amigo.

- Tonks es mayor de edad. Y eres tú el que ha sacado el tema de Hermione...

- Sí, lo sé –admitió para sorpresa del licántropo–. Es esta casa –insistió Sirius–, como ya dije antes, saca lo peor de la gente. Si Dumbledore no me deja salir pronto de aquí voy a terminar tan amargado, misógino e idiota como Snape.

"¿McGonagall?

- 3,3,3,3 como una casa –replicó Remus sin asomo de duda.

- Totalmente de acuerdo –aprobó Sirius, escribiendo rápidamente los números en el pergamino–. La siguiente es...

El animago se quedó paralizado a media frase, mirando a un punto a espaldas de Remus. El licántropo arrugó la frente y volteó hacia la puerta. Al igual que su amigo, se quedo paralizado al ver allí a Molly y Arthur Weasley.

- Por favor, no paréis por nosotros. ¿Quién es la siguiente? Supongo que yo, .¿no?

Cuando la imponente pelirroja habló los dos merodeadores saltaron como impulsados por un resorte. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que hacía que hombres adultos se comportaran como niños culpables? Bueno, sus niños culpables...

- En realidad, no pensábamos meterte en la lista, Molly –confesó Sirius con un hilillo de voz–. Por respeto a Arthur y tal.

Era una flagrante mentira, en el pergamino que Remus se había apresurado a esconder tras su espalda había visto el nombre de la matrona de los Weasley y con una puntuación nada favorecedora. Salvo en personalidad (y todos sabían que eso no contaba).

- Remus, dame el pergamino –Molly tendió la mano hacia el licántropo, logrando que el hombre tragara saliva.

- Ey, no –protestó Sirius–. Es una cosa privada nuestra, no tienes derecho a leerlo...

- ¡QUÉ ME LO DEIS! –bramó Molly.

- Esto, cariño –titubeó Arthur–, te recuerdo que les estás hablando a Remus y a Sirius, no a nuestros gemelos –ante la mirada que le lanzó su esposa, el pelirrojo retrocedió, aunque no sin antes dedicarle a sus colegas varones una mirada de "yo lo intenté".

Pero los merodeadores no parecían especialmente preocupados, después de todo, años antes habían perfeccionado un método infalible para huir de McGonagall cuando los pillaba en esas situaciones (de hecho, lo habían perfeccionado para huir de _esa_ misma situación)

Intercambiaron una mirada, para asegurarse que el otro estuviera en el mismo punto antes de soltar a coro un "vale, cógelo", lanzar el pergamino al aire y, aprovechando que Molly se distraía en cogerlo, salir huyendo.

- ¡Pero serán críos! –la pelirroja se llevó las manos a las caderas al notar la maniobra que habían empleado para escapar–. ¡Hábrase visto, Arthur!

- Totalmente de acuerdo. ¡¿Cómo han podido ponerle al trasero de Fleur un triste siete?! –Arthur miraba el pergamino con expresión indignada.

- ¿Cómo dices? –en esa ocasión, la mirada furiosa de su esposa se clavó directa en él.

- Que tú tienes una puntuación excelente, cariño. Incluso te han puesto un diez...

- Arthur, que me lo han puesto en personalidad –descartó Molly con un gesto furioso.

- ¿Y qué, cariño?

- Pues que nadie se fija en la personalidad.

**FIN.**

Y eso es todo amigas/os... ¿Qué? No me miréis así que yo ya avisé de que era lo más corto que había escrito en mi vida. Mirad el lado bueno: os he quitado poco tiempo, esto es de lectura rápida.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que os haya sacado una media sonrisa (sé que leerlo no lleva el tiempo suficiente para sonreír del todo) y que no os toméis muy en serio eso de "la personalidad no cuenta". Es una simple broma... a menos que os creáis a pies juntillas el reglamento de Miss España, claro.

Muchos besos de caramelo de arándanos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


End file.
